


Infinidad

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Accidents, Adult Ikari Shinji, Alternate Universe, Car Accidents, Cats, Cute, Disability, Disabled Character, Doctor Nagisa Kaworu, Doctor/Patient, Español | Spanish, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, M/M, POV First Person, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 17:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Shinji Ikari sabía muy bien que tras el grave accidente automovilístico que sufrió, no volvería a caminar yque su recuperación total sería imposible. Sin embargo gracias a la presencia y al apoyo de su médico, empezó a recuperarse con tal rapidez que nadie podía creerlo.El día que por fin Shinji dejó el hospital, se enteró de cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado. Quizás los ángeles y los milagros sí existen.





	1. Chapter 1

Pensé que aquel sería un típico día como todos los otros, sin novedades ni acontecimientos relevantes. Esa mañana abrí los ojos poco antes de que sonara el despertador, tomé una ducha y me vestí. Luego encendí la televisión para enterarme de las noticias antes de salir de casa.

En ese ínterin, me dispuse a preparar un café mientras pasaban el reporte de un accidente automovilístico en una de las principales carreteras de la ciudad. No le presté demasiada atención, pues era cosa de todos los días.

—¡Vaya conductores desatentos! -exclamé con cierta ironía-

Bebí mi café, seguí viendo un rato más las noticias hasta que finalmente mi hora llegó y me vi obligado a marcharme a mis diligencias.

Esa mañana me tocaba hacer compras para la casa y también tenía previsto pasar por una tienda para adquirir un traje nuevo ya que en unos días iba a tener una entrevista laboral. Había renunciado a mi anterior trabajo y estaba en proceso de búsqueda.

Quizás mi única actividad distinta aquel día sería el almuerzo que había planeado con un par de amigos llamados Kensuke y Touji, quienes fueron mis compañeros en la secundaria. Ya había pasado una década desde que terminamos la escuela pero aún así seguíamos en contacto y nos reuníamos a comer juntos cada tanto.

A mis 27 años de edad seguía viviendo con mis padres, cosa que para algunos podría resultar algo vergonzoso pero era hijo único y un tanto sobreprotegido, especialmente todo por mi madre. Cuando quise ir a vivir solo unos años atrás, ella insistió que me quedara al menos hasta que me pusiera en pareja.

Solo que eso no ha pasado, nunca conocí a nadie que llamara mi atención ni sentí atracción sexual ni romántica hacia ninguna persona. Asumí entonces que era asexual. Cuando era más joven, mi padre se horrorizaba al pensar que yo posiblemente sería gay, pero no, tampoco hubo ningún chico que despertara mi interés en ningún sentido.

Puse en marcha el auto y automáticamente empezó a reproducirse una canción que me encantaba. Sonreí, esa canción en particular me ponía de buen humor y la empecé a escuchar con atención.

_"You're too ashamed to tell'em how you feel. You hide your heart, too scared to reveal the broken scars that are beggin' to be healed by you..."_

Al parecer estaba más concentrado en la música que en el camino pues cuando gané la avenida principal, comencé a acelerar más de lo debido.

_"You're marching through and your trying to understand who writes the rules, who's got the master plan. All we want is to hold somebody's hand..."_

Por un instante parecía que estaba totalmente desconectado de la realidad, fueron apenas unos segundos de distracción cuando de golpe volví en mí al ver a un gato cruzándose justo en mi camino. Alarmado y asustado hice una maniobra brusca e imprudente para tratar de desviar al felino y no pasarle por encima.

Lo último que escuché fueron los bocinazos de otros vehículos y luego el chirrido de las ruedas de un camión de gran porte que intentó en vano frenar de golpe. No lo había conseguido y terminó por embestir mi auto hacia el lado donde yo me encontraba, la colisión fue tan violenta que acabó por arrastrarlo varios metros.

\---

Me sentía extraño y algo perdido. Me daba la impresión de estar durmiendo profundamente y soñando. Quería despertar pero por alguna razón no podía abrir los ojos y tampoco tenía dominio sobre mi cuerpo.

Todo lo que veía a mi alrededor era una densa neblina, caminaba pero no iba a ningún lado.

—¿Acaso he muerto? -me pregunté-

Me pellizqué un brazo y todavía podía sentir dolor, mi cuerpo aún era sólido y veía claramente mis manos. Entonces asumí que no morí. Respiraba, veía, sentía. Sí, todavía estaba vivo pero no sabía en dónde me encontraba.

No supe cuánto tiempo había estado de ese modo pero sentía una cálida presencia cerca de mí, una que desconocía pero me atraía. Podía percibir un suave aroma a canela apoderándose del ambiente, era agradable y me sentía bien.

—¿Quién eres? -pregunté casi instintivamente-

—Shinji, ya es hora -me dijo la pacífica voz de un hombre joven, no lo veía pero lo escuchaba fuerte y claro- Vamos, despierta.

—¿Dónde estás? -volví a preguntar, en verdad me provocaba curiosidad saber quién me hablaba-

—Aquí -respondió- Justo a tu lado.

En ese instante, pude sentir que alguien tomaba mi mano pero aún no podía verlo. Solo era la sensación de unos delicados dedos que se entrelazaban con los míos. Lo seguí buscando con la mirada viendo a mi alrededor pero sin éxito alguno, no había rastros del hombre que me hablaba, ese cuya voz hacía palpitar mi corazón.

—Abre los ojos, Shinji -habló de nuevo, me gustaba escuchar mi nombre siendo pronunciado por él- Tienes que volver.

\---

Rato después escuchaba otras voces desconocidas. Estaban hablando de mí y por lo que pude comprender, decían que no había mucho por hacer.

—Las secuelas serán permanentes y no existe un tratamiento efectivo para su caso -aseveró la voz de una mujer-

—Eso en caso de que despierte. Lo más probable es que nunca salga de ese estado -esta vez habló un hombre, por su voz deduje que era alguien mayor-

Y de pronto, volví a escuchar a ese mismo hombre joven que antes me había pedido que despertara.

—Tengo fe en él. Les aseguro que va a despertar muy pronto y también que se va a recuperar -afirmó-

—Usted es demasiado optimista, colega -respondió la mujer ironizando- El diagnóstico del paciente no es nada alentador.

—De todas formas, confío en él -replicó muy seguro de sus palabras-

No tenía idea de quién era él pero sus palabras me hacían sentir reconfortado y feliz. Confiaba y tenía sus esperanzas puestas en mí aunque yo me seguía viendo atrapado en un lugar sin forma y sin salida aparente, no sabía cómo iría a regresar.

\---

Sentía unas cálidas manos acariciando mis mejillas al tiempo que unos suaves labios oarecían posarse sobre los míos, luego unos brazos rodéandome. Alguien me estaba abrazando gentilmente, de nuevo no lo podía ver pero ahí estaba, me hacía sentir seguro y protegido. Decidí corresponderle y también lo abracé.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron. Al principio todo estaba borroso pero conforme pasaron los segundos, conseguí enfocar y observé a mi alrededor. Una sensación extraña me invadió cuando vi una serie aparatos hospitalarios, monitores, cables, finos tubos de plásticos, sueros, volúmenes de sangre, catéteres y otras cosas que estaban conectadas a distintas partes de mi cuerpo.

Entendí que me encontraba la habitación de un hospital. Podía sentir como unas vendas apretaban mi cabeza y una máscara de oxígeno estaba ceñida a mi nariz y boca. Intenté guardar la calma y no alterarme, pensar y tratar de recordar pero de repente una inmensa desesperación se apoderó de mí cuando me dí cuenta que no sentía mis piernas. Más bien, no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo.

Cuando iba a gritar, vi la puerta abrirse y un médico ingresó a la habitación. Solo lo miré de reojo sin prestarle demasiada atención, por el color gris de sus cabellos, creí se trataba de un hombre muy adulto. Sin embargo cuando terminó de acercarse a la cama, noté cuan grande me había equivocado. Era un hombre joven y sumamente apuesto, quizás tenía uno o dos años más que yo, sus ojos eran de un color rojo profundo, raros pero hermosos. Quedé asombrado y creo que él lo percibió.

—No tengas miedo, Shinji. Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado.

Lo observé con notable sorpresa, su voz me resultaba tan familiar. ¿Acaso era la misma que escuchaba cuando estaba dormido? No pude responderle, quedé pensativo un momento hasta que volvió a hablarme.

—Shinji, ¿me escuchas? ¿Puedes hablar?

Me sentía tan confundido que no podía hilar las palabras en ese instante. El doctor retiró la máscara de oxígeno y levantó el respaldo de la cama, acto seguido del bolsillo su bata blanca sacó una pequeña linterna médica y comenzó a inspeccionarme los ojos.

Fijó su mirada en mí y me sonrió.

—¿Puedes entender lo que te digo, Shinji?

—S-sí -contesté titubeando-

Miré su portanombres y leí _Dr. Kaworu Nagisa._ En cuanto lo notó, él mismo se presentó conmigo.

—Por cierto, soy el Doctor Nagisa, neurocirujano y también tú médico tratante. Quiero que me digas cómo te sientes, Shinji.

—Estoy muy confundido -contesté- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

—Bueno, te encuentras en una unidad de terapia intensiva -respondió él con absoluta calma- Despertaste luego de dos semanas. Me siento muy contento por eso, sabía que lo harías. ¡Te felicito!

—¿¡Dos semanas!? ¿Entonces yo estuve en coma o algo así?

—Así es. Pero pudiste salir de ese estado y es lo que realmente importa.

—Ya veo. Tuve un accidente de tránsito, ¿cierto?

—Sí, uno bastante grave. A decir verdad, corriste con mucha suerte. Ahora quiero que conserves la calma, avisaré a mis colegas que despertaste y también a tu familia. Regresaré después a verte -el médico puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, era como si intentase infundirme valor-

\---

Con el correr de las horas vinieron otros médicos a examinarme. Poco a poco, me fueron quitando los aparatos que ya no eran necesarios. Ellos no conseguían explicarse cómo fue que salí de aquel estado de un momento para otro, pero eso sí, todos coincidían con que fui realmente afortunado aunque ninguno de ellos me decía nada convincente respecto a mi falta de sensibilidad en las extremidades inferiores. Era evidente que me estaban ocultando algo.

Mis padres vinieron a verme en el horario establecido para las visitas. Mi mamá no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción al verme despierto; ella había pensado que iba a morir allí, ya que los médicos le habían dicho que yo no tenía ya muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir en esas condiciones.

Como aquella se trataba de un área restringida solo podían pasar junto a verme en las horas que indicaba el reglamento. Lo bueno era que al otro día me trasladarían a una habitación normal, pues ya no hacía falta que estuviera ahí, todas mis funciones vitales se normalizaron con suma rapidez.

Horas después ya me sentía cansado de estar acostado, quería moverme pero no podía hacer gran cosa. Esa zona no tenía ventanas que dieran a las afueras y donde yo pudiera percibir luz natural, una enfermera me dijo que era de madrugada y que tratara de reposar.

El que no regresó fue el Dr. Nagisa y ya lo estaba echando de menos. Entre todos los médicos que vi, fue quien mejor me cayó, de hecho, era el único que no me ponía nervioso, los demás me provocaban ansiedad y más aún porque no respondían a mis preguntas sino que las esquivaban de forma diplomática.

\---

Al día siguiente por fin me pasaron a una sala común. Mi madre pudo quedarse conmigo y estuvo cuidándome todo el tiempo. Me hacía sentir como un niño pequeño, me ayudaba a comer y a lavarme los dientes, me peinaba, me acomodaba las almohadas, en fin, todo.

—Mamá... -la llamé con cierta dudas, había algo que quería preguntarle pero a la vez me daba miedo-

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Dime la verdad. No volveré a caminar, ¿cierto?

—No digas eso, cielo. Vas a seguir un tratamiento adecuado y...--

—Por favor, no me mientas ni intentes disfrazar la verdad. No tengo sensibilidad en las piernas, no siento nada, no las puedo mover. ¡Seré un inválido el resto de mi vida! -sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar con amargura, ya no podía más con toda esa incertidumbre-

—Shinji, amor, no te desanimes -ella se acercó y me abrazó intentando brindarme consuelo- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte, no estás solo.

Por más que intentó mostrarse fuerte, acabó rompiendo en llanto también. Lo que yo decía era por demás evidente y ella lo sabía, así que opté por no presionarla a que me hablara del tema. Para ella como madre también era difícil saber que su único hijo estaba condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en esas condiciones.

Me sentía vacío y desesperado, sin ganas de seguir viviendo pero no quería derrumbarme ni que mi mamá me viera sumido en la depresión. Trataba de disimular mi enorme tristeza pero cuando ella se dormía, yo no hacía más que llorar en silencio.

En otro momento, mi madre salió de la habitación, me dijo que iría un rato a la cafetería del hospital. No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que ella dejó la sala cuando mi médico tratante finalmente reapareció. Me alegré tanto al verlo que no pude evitar sonreír y ruborizarme un poco. Lo vi encaminarse hacia mí y sentí que mi corazón palpitaba emocionado.

—Lamento no haber venido a verte antes, Shinji. Tuve una un par cirugías programadas bastante complejas. Pero dime, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? -preguntó él, se veía alegre y me contagiaba su buena energía-

—Contento por haber salido del área de terapia intensiva. Al menos aquí puedo ver luz natural desde la ventana.

—También me pone contento que hayas salido de ahí -sonrió- Mmm, ¿por qué has estado llorando? -me miró preocupado-

—¿Llorando? -repliqué haciéndome el desentendido-

—Sí, tienes los ojos un tanto inflamados.

No me atrevía a mentirle ni a seguirle negando, era el único que se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno, es que me siento muy triste y frustrado por mi situación. Es horrible saber que no volveré a caminar y aunque me digan lo contrario o intenten animarme, sé exactamente lo que me espera.

Sin mediar palabras, él tomó mis manos y las estrechó con fuerza. Quedé todavía más ruborizado ante eso, lo miraba y me sentía como hipnotizado ante esa mirada tan cautivadora.

—Por favor, no pierdas la fe. Prometo que vas a recuperarte y volver a tu vida normal, solo confía en mi y ten un poco de paciencia.

—Doctor Nagisa... -susurré y quedé viendo sus pálidas manos que sostenían las mías-

—Puedes decirme Kaworu -respondió- ¿Sabes? Me encantaría que me permitieras ser tu amigo más que tu médico.

—P-por supuesto.

—Gracias, Shinji -volvió a sonreír antes de soltar mis manos-

Parecía que mi corazón latía con más fuerza estando cerca de ese hombre. No entendía bien qué era lo me provocaba pero me gustaba mucho su compañía y también el modo en que me hablaba y me trataba. Era algo que nunca antes experimenté en compañía de otra persona.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin que lo notara, habían pasado otros 10 días en el hospital. Aunque seguía sin tener sensibilidad en las piernas, la forma en que me había recuperado era increíble, incluso estaba de mejor ánimo y ya no tenía pensamientos tan depresivos y nefastos.

Los doctores atribuyeron eso a que me estaban suministrando las medicaciones más adecuadas y que mi organismo respondía favorablemente a todos los tratamientos aplicados, además de que por milagro, no sufrí algo más severo como un traumatismo de cráneo para la magnitud de tal accidente.

Yo sabía que en realidad lo que me mantenía con buenos ánimos eran las visitas de Kaworu, que ya no solo era mi médico sino también mi amigo. Él venía a verme solo una vez al día y se quedaba conmigo por máximo quince minutos, pero ese tiempo era suficiente como para hacerme sentir bien y por sobre todo, con muchas ganas de seguir adelante y recuperarme.

Él no tenía un horario fijo de visita pero siempre venía cuando me encontraba solo. La verdad quería que mi madre lo viera también, sabía que a ella le iba a caer muy bien. Lastimosamente él no podía quedarse más tiempo a hacerme compañía, pues según me decía, tenía muchos pacientes que atender.

La última vez que vino fue al mediodía y me aseguró que en unos tres meses, yo estaría completamente restablecido. De nuevo, solo me pedía que confiara en él y que intentara ser fuerte. Me dí cuenta de que él se convirtió en mi mayor fuente de apoyo todos estos días, fue Kaworu quien me hizo recuperar las ganas de vivir y también la sonrisa.

\---

En horas de la noche cuando mi madre fue por algo de comida, quedé sorprendido al ver a Kaworu de nuevo entrando a mi habitación.

—Hola de nuevo, Shinji -me saludó con su usual tierna sonrisa-

—¿Y esta sorpresa? -respondí sin poder ocultar mi alegría- Me alegra que hayas podido venir de nuevo.

—Acabamos de finalizar una junta médica y pasé a verte antes de marcharme por hoy.

—¿Junta médica a estas horas de la noche? -pregunté extrañado-

—Son casi las 21 hs. Debes saber que los médicos no tenemos horarios, además esa junta fue por tu caso en particular.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Hay alguna novedad respecto a mí?

—Así es -asintió con la cabeza y sonrió- Mis colegas y yo consideramos que estás listo para volver a tu casa. Saldrás de alta mañana mismo.

—¿¡En verdad!? -exclamé casi extasiado con la noticia-

—Sí. Por favor, dile a tu madre que pase por la enfermería. Allí le darán todas las instrucciones sobre el tratamiento que debes seguir una vez que salgas de aquí.

Me sentía muy feliz con esa noticia. En verdad no veía la hora de volver ya a mi hogar, estaba harto de del hospital excepto porque lo veía a él.

—¿No quieres aguardar un momento y hablar con mi madre personalmente? -pregunté-

—Me encantaría pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Mi día fue muy agotador y necesito ir a descansar. Tengo una cirugía programada para mañana a primera hora.

—Entiendo.

Kaworu se me quedó viendo por un momento, yo levanté la mirada hacia él e hicimos contacto visual directo. Cuando le sonreí, noté cómo se sonrojó sin poder disimular, lo que me pareció demasiado adorable.

—Shinji, mañana te vas del hospital y dudo pueda verte debido al compromiso que tengo. Así que te deseo la mejor de las suertes, fue un gusto conocerte y tratarte. Eres un hombre muy valiente, sé que vas a salir adelante y serás muy feliz el resto de tu vida.

—¿Te estás despidiendo? -pregunté algo decepcionado-

—Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

—Bueno, tendré que regresar al hospital para mis chequeo. Me encantaría poder verte en esas ocasiones al menos un rato.

—Todo dependerá de las actividades que tenga pero haré todo lo posible. Aunque eso sí, que no te quepa la menor duda, te llevaré siempre en mis pensamientos.

Sus palabras me estaban provocando un nudo en la garganta, no sé porque me daba la impresión de que se estaba despidiendo definitivamente y la verdad es que yo no quería eso. Me había acostumbrado tanto a él que ya le guardaba un entrañable afecto.

—¿Qué sucede, Shinji? -preguntó preocupado- ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Me vas a hacer llorar con esas palabras -dije con la voz quebrada-

—Perdóname. No quiero que llores, al contrario, quiero que sonrías y que seas feliz. Es todo lo que deseo -sonrió gentilmente- ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

Asentí sin decir nada más. Kaworu se acercó y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Cerré los ojos y sentía como mis lágrimas brotaban, su cercanía era cálida y agradable, también percibía aquel suave aroma a canela que me recordaba todo lo que había pasado cuando me encontraba sumido en ese profundo sueño del cual no podía despertar. Correspondí a su abrazo y me preguntaba si era él quien me hablaba y a quien sentía tan cerca en aquellos momentos.

Por más que intenté evitarlo, no podía dejar de sentirme triste desde que Kaworu se marchó. Pero se me pasaba nada más de pensar en sus palabras y en el bello abrazo que nos dimos.

—¿Acaso terminé enamorándome de él? -me cuestioné- No sé si es eso, pero definitivamente a su lado me siento feliz como nunca antes me había sentido con nadie.

\---

Finalmente llegó el momento de partir y abandonar el hospital, sentía que volvía victorioso a mi casa tras haber escapado de la muerte. Mi madre había ido a llevar las cosas a su auto y mi padre estaba haciendo los últimos trámites en la administración del hospital.

A mí me habían puesto en una silla de ruedas, me sentí incómodo al principio aunque luego me acostumbré. Me colocaron una pequeña manta que cubría mis piernas y una enfermera me estaba haciendo compañía en lo que mis padres regresaban.

Me encontraba con ella ya fuera de la habitación, estábamos como en una sala de espera aunque yo miraba con curiosidad hacia todas partes mientras pensaba que de casualidad podría ver a Kaworu por allí.

—¿Necesita alguna cosa, señor? -preguntó la enfermera al verme que estaba algo inquieto y curioso-

—¿Sabe si el Dr. Nagisa sigue en cirugía?

—¿Quién? -cuestionó ella con una expresión de extrañeza-

—El Dr. Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa, el neurocirujano -respondí-

—Creo que se está confundiendo, señor. Aquí no atiende ningún médico con ese nombre.

—¿Cómo que no? Si él fue mi médico tratante.

—No. Desde que lo ingresaron aquí su médico tratante fue el Dr. Fuyutsuki. Fue él quien firmó su alta médica.

—¿Y el Dr. Nagisa? -insistí, claro que no creía lo que la enfermera decía-

—Mire, ahí justamente viene su médico. Será mejor que hable con él.

La enfermera fue hacia un médico que se estaba encaminando hacia nosotros, lo detuvo un momento y habló con él. En tanto, yo me encontraba completamente confundido.

—Buenos días, joven Ikari. Por fin ya va de salida, es en verdad muy afortunado -me dijo el doctor-

—S-sí... -respondí con dudas-

Ese era el dichoso Dr. Fuyutsuki, un hombre ya bastante mayor. Su cabello era todo blanco, obviamente debido a su edad, pero yo seguía sin creer nada de lo que esa enfermera dijo antes, por lo que volví a preguntar.

—Antes de irme, me gustaría ver de nuevo al Dr. Kaworu Nagisa. ¿Será eso posible? Si es que no está ocupado, claro.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre, muchacho? -preguntó el médico viéndome con extrañeza-

—¿No lo conoce? ¿Cómo es posible si fue él quien me estuvo tratando? -intenté explicarlo una vez más-

—Esto debe ser producto de una muy extraña casualidad, ¿no? -comentó el doctor a la enfermera-

—Tal vez deberíamos mostrárselo -respondió la mujer-

—Sí. Tráigalo aquí, por favor.

—Sí, doctor.

—¿Q-qué sucede? -pregunté-

La enfermera empujó la silla de ruedas y noté que me estaban conduciendo a una especie de pequeña capilla que se hallaba en ese mismo piso. Entramos al lugar y habían dos filas de asientos largos y solo una cruz de gran tamaño en el frente.

A un lado estaba un pequeño altar donde vi habían cartas y fotos de personas, supuse eran pacientes del lugar cuyas familias habían dejado esas cosas allí arraigados a la fe y pidiendo a su Dios sanación para sus dolencias y enfermedades.

Yo no era practicante de religión alguna pero ese lugar y el silencio que reinaba allí me daba una paz inmensa. El médico miró entre esas cartas y fotografías y vi que tomó un portaretratos muy bonito, luego se acercó a mí y me lo pasó.

—El único Kaworu Nagisa que conocí en mi vida, fue un paciente de este hospital. También me tocó atenderlo pero eso fue hace como diez años -contó el médico-

Tomé el recuadro con ciertas dudas y observé esa foto. Efectivamente era él. Era Kaworu, solo que allí lucía muy joven, parecía vestir un uniforme escolar y estaba acompañado de un gato blanco de ojos bicolores. Quedé conmocionado, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde vive ahora? -pregunté sin dejar de ver su foto, se veía tan hermoso como siempre-

—Este chico murió. Tenía solo 18 años cuando le diagnosticaron un tumor cerebral maligno tan repentino que ya no dio tiempo para tratarlo adecuadamente. A pedido de su familia fue operado pero no resistió. Fue una verdadera pena, no pudimos hacer nada por él -se lamentó el doctor-

Quise romperme en llanto al escuchar aquella desdichada historia pero por alguna razón, conseguí sobreponerme.

—¿Puedo pedirle un favor? -pregunté casi al borde del llanto-

—Claro.

—¿Me dejaría quedarme con esta foto? Me gustaría mandar hacer una copia y luego la devolveré sin falta.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Puedes llevártela y consérvarla, no hace falta que la devuelvas. Creo que por algo se manifestó contigo y te dijo su nombre, no sé si creas en esas cosas pero quizás él se ha convertido en tu ángel de la guarda.

\---

Estaba recostado en mi cama. Después de todo lo que me enteré antes de dejar el hospital, volví a mi casa con el corazón hecho pedazos. Era inevitable no sentirme destrozado, deprimido y otra vez sin ganas de nada. Me daba tanta rabia pensar que todo resultó ser solo un estúpido producto de mi imaginación. Aunque habían cosas que no tenían explicaciones lógicas en absoluto.

Me pasaba todo el tiempo observando la fotografía de ese chico llamado Kaworu y acariciaba su rostro en la imagen mientras mis lágrimas caían una tras otra.

—¿Entonces me hice amigo de un fantasma o algo así? -me pregunté confundido- ¿Nada fue real? ¿Por qué jugaste de esa manera con mi mente, Kaworu? Llegué a pensar que me había enamorado de ti y resultaste ser un alma que ya mora en la infinidad para siempre.

Suspiré y sequé las lágrimas, me sentía cansado de llorar. Cuando dejé la foto a un lado, de repente empezó a soplar un fuerte viento que agitó las cortinas de mi habitación y cuando miré hacia ahí, me pegué un gran susto al notar que había un gato blanco sentado en mi ventana, que me observaba con insistencia.

En ese instante me dí cuenta que era el mismo gato que esquivé antes de tuviera ese fatal accidente, miré de nuevo la foto de Kaworu y luego volví la vista al felino.

—¿Será posible? -susurré-

Era un precioso gato blanco de unos extraños pero bonitos ojos carmín. Él saltó desde la ventana hasta mi cama cayendo ligeramente sobre mis piernas y entonces pude sentirlas de nuevo por primera vez después de todo ese tiempo, había vuelto a tener sensibilidad en ellas.

—¡Dios! -me senté en la cama y estaba casi temblando, no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir-

Sentía una inmensa mezcla de emociones.

—¿Kaworu? -pronuncié, podía sentir su presencia en ese instante-

El felino caminó hacia mí y empezó a frotar su cabeza contra mi pecho, buscaba que lo mimara por lo que sonreí y lo acaricié.

—No puedo creerlo -sonreí- ¿Eres tú Kaworu? ¿Acaso me estuviste buscando desde aquel día?

Un maullido había sido la respuesta más clara que pude recibir, traté de no buscarle más explicaciones al asunto, todo estaba demasiado claro. Al fin de cuentas, Kaworu dijo que nos volveríamos a ver y así fue.

—¿Vas a quedarte a vivir conmigo? -pregunté al gato que se había acomodado en mi regazo-

Él volvió a maullar y lo tomé como un sí. Sonreí emocionado. Mi amigo regresó y aunque lo hizo de una manera distinta, yo tenía la certeza de que era para estar a mi lado y ayudarme a volver a ser el de siempre. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentirme feliz y agradecido con él.

**FIN**


End file.
